Adventure Time with Finn & Rattleballs
by WDCain Man
Summary: Finn is found and raised by Rattleballs. Ooo has become a different and more dangerous world. They task themselves with setting things right. Save the day, Finn and Rattleballs!


_**An Adventure Time fanfic – Adventure Time with Finn & Rattleballs  
**__**Written by WDCain-Man**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Adventure Time_ is copyright by Cartoon Network and was created by Pendleton Ward. None were used with permission. Those characters aren't mine. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

This story was inspired by DarkWrath20's follow-up story _Be My Escape: What Was_. It's a great story that really dwells on what it would have be like if Finn never became Ooo's hero. The world becomes a pretty bad place and it's all because Finn wasn't raised by Joshua and Margaret. It made me wonder: What would things be like if someone else raised Finn the Human?

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Adventure Time with Finn & Rattleballs**_

_**Part One:**_

_**Finn the Paladin**_

**XXXXXXX**

_**Then**_

_**Forest of Boom Boom Leaves, 14 years ago.**_

A baby human cried and cried and could not stop, helpless and alone in the Boom Boom woods. Giant ladybugs, talking animals, and the odd creature would ignore him and keep on their merry ways. This went on all day. The baby cried, hungry and covered in his own filth; he was ignored by all the talking beasts and candy that came through the woods.

Joshua and Margaret never showed up. They decided to take a walk through the countryside instead of the shortcut through the forest. Finn was left alone and unwanted by the world of Ooo. This continued until a silver and scarlet automaton hidden in rags came upon the infant.

"Hello little one. Where are your parents?" Rattleballs picked up the baby boy. "Did someone take away your family, as mine was?" He removed the excrement-encrusted leaf and the baby cooed in response and laughed. Rattleballs smiled and laughed too, even his persistent gumball-lodged cough couldn't damper his spirits.

"Heh heh heh!" Finn couldn't stop laughing. He wasn't alone.

**XXXXXXX**

_**Now**_

_**The Lich's underground domain in the Wastelands, the Well of Power, today.**_

_'Aren't you cold, Finn?'_ The Lich whispered in Finn's mind. _'Step into the pool, Finn. Aren't you cold, Finn?'_

"NO! I HAVE FATHER'S HONOR!" Finn yelled and drew his sword. He charged around the Well of Power, kicking the shattered jewel that protected him from the Lich's mind control. He didn't need it anymore.

Finn's appearance was the same: White bear-hat and blue outfit. The only difference was a blue metal arm-brace lined with circuitry on his left arm running from wrist to elbow. He threw his left arm down in an arc. "BMO! POLE VAULT!"

_Bee-boop_, the device beeped. In half a second the blue circuitry popped off the brace and grew, transforming into a twenty foot vaulting pole. Just like a gold-medalist, Finn slammed the pole base in a pivot between the cracks and vaulted high up in the air. The Lich looked up as Finn flew closer, his blade aimed at its neck.

Finn's sword slice was perfect. One quick slash. The Lich was looking up at the descending boy but strangely he was flying higher and higher above. It took a moment for the death god to realize what was happening. Finn wasn't rising, the Lich was falling. Finn had cut its head off. It bounced on the stone floor and skidded away a short distance.

As Finn landed the vaulting pole broke apart and turned back into the smaller circuitry which latched back onto its brace on the boy's wrist. _Bee-boop_, BMO beeped in satisfaction.

The roof collapsed in front of them. Dozens and dozens of reanimated zombies, skeleton guards, and ooze creatures came raining down to make a large pile. Rattleballs landed on top of the heap of defeated foes with his sword posed at their cut-ups heads. He saw Finn, the decapitated Lich, and rejoiced. "Huzzah! Eggs-cellent!

Finn returned the smile and held up his sword. "Salute! Thanks for taking care of the Lich's hoards, master! The world is saved!"

_'NO!'_ the dark fire in Lich's eyes blazed and vicious telepathy screamed in Finn's mind. _'NO SURVIVORS! ALL WILL DIE! DESTROY THE ROBOT AND TAKE ME TO THE WELL OF POWER!"_

Finn fell to his knees and clutched his head. "Ma-Master! My tiara… sha-shattered!

Rattleballs leapt off the heap, landing by his ward and rummaging through the supplies. He found the spare. "Here's another!"

But Finn surprised both him and the Lich. Instead of putting on the telepathy blocking jewelry. Finn rolled over to the Lich's severed head and put the jewelry on it instead.

_'NOOOoooooo…'_ The Lich's screams faded into silence, trapped within its nightmarish head by the magic jewelry.

With his mind cleared, Finn breathed in relief. The battle was over. "BMO, containment unit."

_Bee-boop_. The mind boggling circuitry hopped back off Finn's arm and expanded, transforming into a small cage not unlike a pet carrier. Finn picked up the Lich's head, carefully keeping the mind shielding tiara in place, and put it within the cage.

Finn picked up the box and looked towards his father proudly. "Now it is over, master."

"Not until the monster is destroyed, apprentice." Rattleballs looked at the cage in his son's hands warily. The sword in his hand felt weak and useless when compared to the Lich. "I fear this might be beyond our power."

"Do we return the Lich to the Candy Kingdom? He was locked up there."

"No, the Lich escaped once; he will do so again. We will need a permanent solution." Rattleballs nodded, his mind made up. "We will talk to the wisest man in the universe."

"The King of Mars…" Finn whispered.

Rattleballs' fine auto-tuned ear receptors picked up his son's words. "He will help us deal with the Lich forevermore. Now let us be away. There is evil here."

"Yes, master." Finn followed Rattleballs out of the hole in the ceiling and into the wasteland they followed the Lich through.

It was an ugly world outside. Death and desolation as far as the eye could see all the way to the coast. The path the Lich cut through Ooo was a black scar that marked the already injured world. Finn saw it and could only shake his head. Death was everywhere.

But there was a light in this darkness. They had stopped it. They had saved the world.

"I can't believe how close we came. The Lich had nearly won. Without us, he would have killed every guy on the planet."

"Indeed, Finn. It was good fortune that we saw the Lich flying from our home." He touched his student and son affectingly by the shoulder. "But whenever evil rears its head, heroes like us will always strike it down."

Finn smiled proudly and looked at his sensei and adopted father with love and respect. "Thank you, master. I knew I would not let you down."

"Fight for Ooo, Finn; not for me. That is what makes one a hero instead of a glory hound."

Finn pumped a fist. "Yes, sir! I'll be the greatest hero in all of Ooo!"

Rattleballs chuckled at Finn's ironic oath but his expression quickly darkened. He looked away so as not to worry his son.

Why hadn't Princess Bubblegum dispatch the Gumball Guardians to stop the Lich? Why hadn't she dispatch anyone? Something was very wrong in the Candy Kingdom if the Lich's escape elicited no reaction.

It was decided. Once they dealt with the Lich, he would take Finn and head to the Candy Kingdom. Something was very wrong and Princess Bubblegum needed their help.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Chapter One…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

I love _Adventure Time_. I love the show, the comics, and the first game. The second needed some find tuning badly. I'm no PB hater but she seriously comes off like a monster in _Explore the Dungeon because I DON'T KNOW_. I figure Lemongrab 1's psychotic breakdown and Flame Princess' obsession with the truth all stem from what PB did to them in the game.

I really had trouble deciding on the title of this story. It was either 'Finn the Paladin' or 'Adventure Time with Finn & Rattleballs'. I went with the latter because I felt it would be an attention grabber. I hope it is.

B-Mo here is based entirely on Glitch from _ReBoot_. B-Mo has all the same functions/abilities just like that transformable wonder tool. If you're wondering how the quirky talking game console ended up like this, stay tuned.

The main focus of this fic is what if Finn didn't become Ooo's champion until later. I've got quite a few ideas planned that I've never seen in a fic. I hope everyone will enjoy this story.

Read and review, everyone!


End file.
